


A Complex Situation

by akaeve



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeve/pseuds/akaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team investigate a death at an amusement park. Slight whumping of a Probie (Tim)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t care Tony, that was not fair, nor funny,” Kate shouted at her co-worker, not seeing Gibbs appear from the stairs.

“Life’s not fair Kate, but Tony stop doing whatever you were doing and find Tim,” Gibbs replied.

“Tim says he was off to see Abby, something about Secret Santa this year, they were in cahoots about it. Do you think one of them may have me?”

“Tony, it’s September……..,” Kate wailed thinking maybe she too should start to shop.

“Never too early to start planning,” Tony replied, wondering if he would get Kate in the draw, and embarrass her with something sexy.

“Mind out of gutter DiNozzo, we have a dead Marine Corporal out of the Naval Weapons Station, Yorktown,” Gibbs now roared at the pair, “And find McGee. Oh never mind call him and tell him to meet us with Abby.”

“Abby? Must be serious,” Tony muttered to Kate, as the three walked to the elevator.

 

-oOo-

 

“So where are we going precisely Gibbs? Because you just took, what looked to me, like a detour,” Kate questioned.

“Yep, I said we had a dead Marine out of Yorktown………I never did say where she was found.”

“So using my powers of deduction, we have a female Corporal, not alive, but dead from Yorktown….found at,” Tony now added from the rear seat and then looking at the sign and pointing, “The Busch Gardens Amusement Complex, wow.”

“Glad you have at last sussed, now call McGee, and tell him the rendezvous point, and get him to give you his ETA.”

Located some three-hour drive from Washington DC, the amusement complex of Busch Gardens in Williamsburg is like taking a tour of the European continent. The complex sits amidst a setting of natural beauty surrounded by the distant echo of the first settlers in Virginia and the battle cries of the Revolutionary War. 

Long before the world ever conceived of such things, as the testing and evaluation that now goes on at the weapons station, the infantry of the American Revolution and the Civil War slogged along the Old Williamsburg Road.

“Yuk, I just had a thought, this reminds me of when I was a kid, my dad was into re-enactments and I was made to carry the “poop buckets,” Tony added, as he remembered his history and his childhood.

The car rounded the entrance and drew up at the security gate; Gibbs opened the window and spoke to the guard who pointed to the main car park. Gibbs drove to the empty parking lot.

The three got out the car and looked around. A solitary car sat in the far corner, the outline that of a Marine pool car. The local LEOs had examined and reported that it was from Yorktown. A brief call to the base had confirmed one of their cars, was missing.

The team walked over to the main entry gate and walked through.

“Wow” as Tony stared up at the building “London Rocks”, “Looks like I could have a great day here.”

“Tony, we are here to do a job not play,” Kate responded.

“But a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down……….Mary Poppins, the musical, set in London.”

“Yes, but still Disney, so American,” Kate replied.

“All right, little miss tighty twisty pants, can you not just loosen up, once in a while? And anyway Mary Poppins was Julie Andrews and she is as English, as they come,” Tony now replied.

“Hey you two, the body is up at New France, up at the Le Scoot, and if you want to walk fine, I’m catching the train from Tweedside Train Station,” their Boss shouted over his shoulder.

As Gibbs walked towards the station, he looked at the little red train that was puffing away, at the Scottish station, ready to take the trio to New France, he wondered where the other two of his team were, and where was Ducky, but he could already hear the tales Ducky was going to regale everyone with, but in the meantime, Tony and Kate had a train to catch, as he watched the pair climb aboard the and the engine toot tooted and in a puff of smoke left the station and the journey through the park.

Tony was in his element as the little train left Scotland and travelled to Italy, on his right the Da Vinci’s Cradle. “Loved, Tom Hanks in the, Da Vinci Code,” was all he could whisper as the engine now passed through Festa train station and as they passed Della Piazza Tony’s eyes lit up, “Pizza, aww please Boss I’m starving never did get breakfast.”

“Tony, is that all, you ever think about, food? Don’t answer that,” she replied seeing the look on his face and the smile start.

The train chugged on and round, passing out of Italy it moved round to Germany. Gibbs was beginning to think this was daft, as his cell rang and he saw it was McGee, “McGee where are you?”

“Boss, just moving through the gate and I see Jimmy and Ducky.”

“I’m in Scotland, oh the Heatherdowns,” Jimmy smiled looking about at the Highland Stables and then the Lil Clydes.

“Hobby Horses, a merry go round, the word “carousel,” can also be spelled "carrousel". It is a word that came from the 17th century, from the French meaning titting match. It referred to the jousting game played by knights hence the horses, but the reason a carousel is generally used today is due to its tie to the origin of the ride,” as Ducky made a circular movement with his finger.

“Fascinating Dr Mallard, but can I have a go, and oh look there’s the Loch Ness Monster,” as Jimmy now looked up at the roller coaster and pointing and then at Dr Mallard smiling or was it a laugh, “This is so cool, could I not get to have a go?”

“I think you a little old for the horses, but we must get up to New France. In Scotland, there is a Little France just outside Edinburgh, it’s where the new ERI is and if we don’t catch this train, I have no idea when the next will be, but here comes Timothy and Abigail.”

The pair watched as Tim and Abby hurried to join them. 

“Oh Ducky this is going to be so good, I am so glad Gibbs asked me to tag along. I can’t wait to see the park from the train.” As they too now clambered aboard the train and with a toot toot toot and a whistle the train chugged out of Tweedside and onto Italy.

“Look Abby Escape from Pompeii,” Tim said as he pointed to the building, “Remember we once played that game.”

“Remember, you cheated.”

“Is that the Alabama Smith game?” Jimmy now asked, “Because yes there is a website with the answers.”

“Knew it,” as Abby now hit Tim on the arm, before turning away and looking out over the Park.

The train now passed out of Italy and into Germany. This was where the Christmas Markets were usually based, but on the right Abby spotted the “Curse of Darkcastle.” 

“Oh I so want to go in there” she squealed, “I bet it’s, a scream,” she added laughing.

“Look,” Ducky said at last as they saw New France come into view, “The end of the line so to speak,” as the little train now stopped at Caribou Station and the four got off.

“Do you know when I was a medical student in Edinburgh; we used to see, from the Castle, the Navy sail up the Forth heading for Rosyth, they, that would be the Navy ships, used to anchor off RNAD Crombie. We always said if any of the ammunition went off it would take out half the central belt. Ah Jethro, where is the body?” Ducky now questioned.

“Glad you made it, the body lying down there at the foot of Le Scoot,” Gibbs now pointed to where Tony and Kate appeared to be arguing.

“Oh my, they are, aren’t they,” as Ducky and Jimmy began to walk to the body.

“One question Gibbs, “Abby asked, “Have either of them wondered who brought the body bag and how are they going to get her back to the van?

“Now that is going to be interesting isn’t it?” Gibbs replied.

Down at the body or should that be at the Le Scoot, Tony and Kate were arguing on who was going to get wet. Two LEO’s were standing shaking their heads.

“I am not taking my shoes off and getting my feet wet,” Kate shouted, “You roll your trousers up and wade in.”

“I will not wade in, and I refuse to roll my trousers up. Oh and have you wondered how we are going to get the body out of there? Have you? Have you?” Tony shouted back, his hands on his hips.

“Children please,” Ducky began to say as he looked down at the body that was bobbing gently in the water, the green skirt of the Alpha base uniform, and the khaki short sleeve shirt with the two stripes, on the feet, one black pump.

“Do we have a name?” Dr Mallard now asked.

“Nope, because we haven’t got the body from the water to see if there is any I.D. on the deceased, YET.” Tony shouted looking at Kate.

They didn’t see one of the LEO’s now take off his socks and shoes and putting on waders climb into the Le Scoot.

“Oi, you there young man,” Ducky now shouted, pointing at the guy, “Careful with my crime scene but yes I will let you retrieve, thank you,” as they watched the man turn the body over to reveal a face with a nine o’clock shadow.

“Bother, looks like we have another cross dressing case,” Tony muttered, “You gonna tell the Boss or will I?”

“I don’t think that is necessary,” Ducky replied, as they saw Gibbs looking at the dead Marine Corporal, the shirt now open, showing the padded bra, and a hairy chest, the long blonde wig floating gently on the water.  
The team watched as the LEO’s now pulled the body from the water by the arms and pulled it over onto the ground.

“Thank you,” was all Ducky could say, as he walked over to the victim.

“Gonna try for an ETD?” Gibbs questioned.

“Water can be so funny, but I will try a liver probe and of course the Vitreous Humor in the eye helps to establish the time of death,” Ducky now replied. “But if I could ask you two nice gentlemen,” looking at the LEOs, “To assist in getting my guest into the body bag Mr Palmer has in his case…… new compact style, and then on to the train, we will take him home,” Ducky now smiled politely.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Kate looked at the board and then their notes, they didn’t have a lot to go on but then neither did Tim. Gibbs had ordered Tim to join him at Yorktown, to interview Marine Corporal David Saddler’s co-workers. Saddler worked in the Orderly Stores issuing the ammunition; he was allegedly well liked and well respected.

“Did they know of his…………….other side?” Tim had asked gently.

“David? Kept himself to himself, was friends with a couple outside the base, and yes had dropped the fact that he liked to be called Davina.”

Gibbs thanked them he and Tim were no further forward.

 

-oOo-

 

“Ok Dodo head, what have we found out about Saddlers’ family?” Kate asked.

“Well, they like Chevys’, hunt turkeys, and have a small holding,” as Tony turned and laughed at Kate, “A small holding, as in share, holding, in a strange company called “Dookie Loons”

“Dookie Loons, you have to be joking, what kind of company is that?”

“Well Kate, from my Biology, a loon is a large duck or a small goose,” Tony added smugly.

“And Anthony,” as Dr Mallard now entered the bullpen, “A Loon, in the Doric, that would be the language from the Mid Northern Scots, up Aberdeen and Peterheeed way, is a boy or young man. Once knew a barmaid, Moira, fluent in the Doric and could swear with a smile on her face while telling a customer to go forth and multiply, so to speak.”

“Dr Mallard,” as Kate looked at Ducky smiling but slightly shocked. “But I also know, a Dookie, is another name for Air Force One Nikes used primarily in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. So have we tried further afield?”

“One other thing, a Dooky is a poo,” Tony sniggered, holding his nose.

“On a final note, may I say Dook also means to dip or bathe in Scots. We do have such a thing in Scotland called the Loony Dook on the 1st of January. Yes hardy souls swim in the icy waters,” Ducky added walking away.

“So mixing all that dooky or crap up, we have the Duck Dynasty,” Tony muttered.

“No Tony, we have shoes, and poo and ducks or geese, bathing in water………..great yes, the Duck Dynasty, so glad I went vegetarian last month.”

“Not to mention, a cross dressed Saddler, who could be into leather………..wow, this job gets better and better.”

“Brother help, me,” Kate sighed.

 

-oOo-

 

Gibbs and Tim returned, Gibbs in a foul mood, and Tim nursing a headache.

“Driving?” Kate questioned.

“No I wasn’t,” came the reply.

“That Probie, is what Kate meant, you were not driving, but our illustrious leader was. Talking of whom, where is he,” as the hairs on the back of Tony’s neck began to rise and turning said, “Hi Boss just talking about you,” as Gibbs head slapped Tony.

“Info now,” Gibbs shouted as Tony and Kate explained what they had found.

“And you are still here?” Gibbs roared, “Go find the family.”

“On it Boss,” as Tony and Kate ran to the elevator.

“And you Tim,” as Gibbs glared at the agent, “Find the couple he was friends with. Hack his bank accounts, look on that social media stuff, just get me answers.

“Yes Boss, and where will you be if I’m asked?”

“Autopsy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What you got Duks?" Gibbs asked as he entered the room.

"Apart from the indentation on the head which rendered him unconscious, he drowned."

"Any idea how he got the indentation, as you call it?"

"Jethro, I would say he hit his head falling at Le Scoot. He maybe fell or was pushed out one of the carts. Either way I would say your answer lies there, and in particular with the staff, but far be it from me to teach you your job," as  
Ducky now turned back to the body.

-oOo-

Tony and Kate sat in the car, staring out the windshield.

"And where are we going? Milwaukee?" Tony asked.

"No, if you read the small print, you would have noticed that the Saddlers live in Wheeling, which is just 4hrs from here. I suppose we should tell Gibbs where we are going?"

"All-nighter then, I like the idea," Tony smiled.

"I was thinking more a motel…with separate rooms. I'll even pay my own," Kate now added, as she heard Tony's cell ring.

"Boss, no not going anywhere why?...Oh you want us back inside, and I think I can see you in the mirror walking towards us," as Kate turned to see Gibbs glaring in the window, she gave a little wave, as Gibbs opened the door.

"And where were you two going?" Gibbs snarled.

"Wheeling, Saddlers family live there. Was going to see if they did wheelin' and dealin," Tony added smiling.

"Well for your information, the family have come to you, or should I say us, so get your butts out the car and go and interview," Gibbs replied pointing to the building.

-oOo-

Four people sat in the general interview room, Kate had organised coffee, but the four just sat, Mrs Saddler visibly disturbed.

"Whenever you would like to start," Tony asked getting a kick from Kate. "I mean when you are ready. What was David like? Did he have brothers and sisters," the emphasis on sisters.

"David was a twin, not identical, his sister Davina was stillborn. We didn't tell him at first, until he kept talking to his imaginary friend. We asked who it was, thinking a pet, a fairy book character, he just kept saying, his sister. We tried to find out more, we even tried counselling, but at seven years old not very well done. It was when he started to wear his mother's clothes we really started to worry. But when he was thirteen and puberty took over, he seemed to have forgotten Davina. When he said he wanted to join the Marines we both thought, it was wonderful," Mr Saddler said holding his wife's hand and looking at Tony.

"Do you have any other children Mrs Saddler?" Kate asked gently, looking at the tear stained eyes.

"We do, a daughter and another son…..both are in the services, Gemma is in the Army Nurse Corps, while Colin is a member Navy Food, Restaurant and Lodging community, he is in San Diego doing real well, he says Hospitality is the way forward," Mrs Saddler now added.

"Did David talk of his friends, or anything that he enjoyed, you know hobbies, that sort of thing?" Kate asked.

"He liked theatrical. He joined the local amateur dramatic group and used to entertain the Marine families children at Christmas," Mrs Saddler added.

As Tony and Kate now gathered their notes together, and Tony beginning to stand, thanked David's parents for coming to visit.

"Are you going back to Wheeling?" Kate enquired.

"No, we are going to Yorktown to collect David's effects, but we are going to stop at the Busch Gardens, just to see exactly where David died," Mr Saddler answered now standing and offering Kate his hand, "I know you will give us answers, and I thank you."

-oOo-

"So what did his parents have to say?" Gibbs asked.

"Not a lot really, but David did have a twin called Davina, she was stillborn and well, one wonders if she is still part of him, scary stuff," Tony shivered.

"They did say that David joined amateur dramatic groups, so I suppose there is maybe a connection there?" Kate added.

"My gut says that it could be something at the complex," Gibbs replied, "So I think we should go back there and this time, interview some of the staff, particularly up at Le Scoot, so come on what you waiting for, scoot. You can't stay in your corner of the forest waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes."

"Did Gibbs just make a funny?" Kate asked of Tony.

"I think he did, but I see we are having company." As they now saw Gibbs and Tim also heading for the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The four arrived in two cars, Gibbs driving Kate, the boys in the second vehicle. As they turned into parking lot they saw that it was back up and running. It was a business and did need to work. Gibbs had spoken to the site manager earlier before leaving the Navy Yard, and he had found that the manager had spoken to the gate staff who just waved the two cars through. The guard mentioned the manager's office was just at the Welcome Center.

"Wow," Tony began to say looking at a huge sign, "We should have brought Abby but then again we would never get her home," looking up at the Howl-O-Scream sign, "And it is up New France, in fact it is all over the complex. Oh Boss can we bring Abby here for Halloween and leave her?"

"And they are starting to do the Christmas Wonderland just after that, with the ice rink and the snow and the reindeer and Santa," Tim added, "Yes we need to bring Abby."

"Oi, can we crack on please…..I do not want to hang around all day," Gibbs roared at the team, as he marched to the manager's office.

The manager was waiting at the door and indicated to Gibbs to enter.

"If you don't mind I would like two of my agents to proceed back to where the body was found, that is, if it is OK with you," Gibbs asked politely.

"Sure if you tell me which two, I'll give you free passes for them," came the reply.

"Was thinking, Todd and DiNozzo," looking at Kate and Tony who both beamed in anticipation.

"Sure," as the manager produced two VIP passes from his desk and handed to the two smiling agents who now looked like cats who had got the cream, "All rides and areas are free if they just show these." Kate and Tony almost ran to the train station to catch the little chugging train up to New France.

Gibbs could feel the rejection and a sigh from Tim.

"Once you're done here, I suppose you and your other agent will need to join your co-workers?" as he produced another two passes, much to Tim's delight.

"Thank you, but what can you tell me about David Saddler, if anything?" Gibbs began to ask.

"David, or Davina as he liked to be called. Yes he actually applied for part time work or should I say seasonal work, said he was into amateur dramatics, had done a few Christmas shows and what with the Halloween and then the Christmas season starting wondered if there were any opportunities for his line of work."

"His line of work?" Tim enquired, "He was a serving military person."

"I think he meant as a cross dresser, he actually came dressed as a dame so to speak, and may I say, he was quite convincing."

"So he was hired or did you just say no thank you?" Gibbs continued.

"Oh I hired, he asked if he could have look up at New France, up at the Wendigo Woods and the other sites Demon Street and the Catacombs, sure why not," the manager finished saying.

"Did he have any friends here, I mean in the complex, for references that sort of thing?" Tim now enquired.

"We, have a couple of Ex-Navy, well they are still reserve right, but not real active if you get my drift. They work as handymen, security that sort of thing, general goffers, but they seem contented. I believe Harry did know Saddler, you want me to get to call him in, he should actually, be up at the Wendigo Woods?"

"No, it's OK I'll call my agents, and anyway we'll make our way up. Thank you for your time," Gibbs answered and then turned.

"Agent Gibbs, the passes," as the manager, pointed to the table, only for Tim to snatch, before Gibbs could change his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the pair made their way from the office a buggy drew up, it was driven by DiNozzo, "Hop in Boss, will save the train."

"And where did you get this?" Gibbs questioned.

"There's a guy Harry, friend of Saddler's he said I could borrow to get you up there quicker," as Tony smiled and watched Gibbs climb in.

"So you met Harry, was gonna give you a call?" Gibbs replied before hearing a cough from the side.

"Ahem, moi?" Tim asked looking at the buggy.

"Sorry Probie, sit on the back or catch the train," was all Tony could say as he now watched Tim sit on the back of the buggy where luggage or crates or anything would rest. Tim grabbed the rails and shut his eyes tight as Tony revved the buggy up the road.

"And where have you left Kate?" Gibbs asked over the sound of the engine.

"Kate? She went into the chic boutique to have a look at some purses, and then she thought of Abby and was going into the Vampire Vogue, it is quoted to be, "A world of bedazzling jewellery, haunting haute couture and bewitching decorations suitable for any crypt, coffin or castle. There's something for every stylish vampire … or victim. Being undead has never been quite so fashionable," as Tony laughed.

"Hey, I sent you both, to do a job, not shop, so what have you found out if anything?" Gibbs roared at Tony.

"Actually not a lot, but it was fun going down Le Scoot, didn't get too wet."

Tony was lucky that Gibbs couldn't have head slapped him, but a voice from behind announced that it was going to be sick.

"Almost there Probie, but being scared of water you won't be wanting on Le Scoot or come to think of it, since you are scared of heights any of the rides like the Loch Ness Monster or the others."

"I really am going to be sick, I think this buggy has buggies, and I'm too scared to open my eyes or to let go to scratch, so please Tony…."

"There," as Tony braked hard and almost threw Tim off the cart.

It was at this point that Gibbs head slapped Tony, only to look up at a smiling Kate, carrying shopping bags.

"Gibbs, just took the opportunity to get Christmas out the way," as she too now received a head slap.

"Right where is this Harry bloke, and Kate see to Tim, please."

"Why me?"

"Because you a woman, and I want Tony to do some work and find Harry," came the reply.

Gibbs watched as Tony hurried off in the buggy to find Harry and return either with him or on foot or in the buggy.

Kate went to see if Tim was fine. Gibbs looked out over the complex; you certainly got a good view from the top. But what was it Ducky had said, the answer was at Le Scoot. Gibbs' thoughts were broken by his senior agent appearing with Harry.

"Boss, Harry Whitman," as Tony smiled, as stood before Gibbs was a tall very slim man. Gibbs took a look at the man, took him to be 6" 4" and he reminded him of Nate Getz.

"Call me Slim, and I might just get angry," Harry now laughed, "But hey this guy," pointing at Tony, "Wants me to tell you, about Davina. Nice lad just made the height for the Navy, very effeminate in his ways but very good actor or should that be actress. Had most of the staff at the theatres believing he was a she."

"Was he here the night he died for a reason?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, he was looking round the Wendigo Woods, and was then going down to the theatres. But he did want to try Le Scoot. Told him that is was unwise if no-one around, he agreed and wandered off. As a security guy I can't just let people take advantage of the perks. I thought he had gone off to see Eric, the other navy guy but looks like he didn't. I'd ask Eric if he can fill you in. Now if you don't mind time is money and money is time I got a job to do."

"And where will we find this Eric?" Tony now enquired.

"Eric? Probably be down at the Vampire Point, down Germany way, will be Santa's Grotto after Halloween," as Harry pointed down the trail, before turning and walking back to inspect his buggy.

"Nice friendly kind of guy," was all Tony could say, as Kate approached with Tim.

"Gibbs, Tim is fine, just a touch of motion sickness and a couple of insect bites. He was riding on the seat of his pants so to speak," as they watched Tim scratch, his butt.

"You look then Kate?" Tony leered.

"No, but I could see from his actions, the place where he had been bitten," Kate added smiling sweetly at Tony.

"Oi, can we forget the happy families and see if we can find this Eric," Gibbs roared at his team.

"Sure," the three replied in unison, and as Kate picked up her shopping, the four trooped down to the Vampire Point.

-oOo-

Eric was busy building part of the structure for the Santa's Grotto. Tony was wondering, was he not a tad early, but realised that it would better to have something built ready to put up. Gibbs, he was looking at the carpentry, Tim was scratching his butt and Kate was wishing she hadn't really bought so much.

"Eric?" Gibbs asked over the noise of the zigsaw. The man switched the machine off and raising the goggles replied, "Yea who wants to know?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," as Gibbs flashed his badge.

"And that your band of merry men," Eric asked pointing at the troop, "Could do with them as elves in the Grotto, she'd look particularly sweet in a fairy outfit."

"You want arrested for insulting a Federal Agent?" Kate began to say.

"No, just saying we are always short of staff."

"Yep, particularly since Saddler is now deceased, was he going to be one of the fairies?" Tony asked.

"Not sure what was to be lined up for him."

"Eric we need to ask, Harry says that David was coming down to see you the night he died," Gibbs questioned, "What happened?"

"David did come down, we discussed the ghosts, he was going to be one, well he is now kinda one, ironic, but he then wandered away thought he'd either gone home or back to Harry. Never saw him rest of the evening."

Gibbs thanked Eric who, placing his goggles back over his eyes, carried on with the sawing.

"What now Boss?" Tim asked as he scratched his butt discreetly.

"Back to see if Ducky, can give us any more, to go on, and to get something, for your bites. But Tony, you and Kate go back and talk to the manager, just find out how easy it is or was for someone to go on the rides alone."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"My, what have you done to yourself?" as Dr Mallard looked at the bites on Tim bottom. "Looks like a few Trombiculidae had dinner. They are commonly known as chiggers here, but in Britain we call them berry bugs or harvest mites. There are several species of Trombiculidae, most bite their host in their larval stage and cause intense irritation and in your case a wheal. Trombiculidae live in forests and grasslands and are also found in the vegetation of low, damp areas such as woodlands and along lakes and streams, and even in drier places where vegetation is low, such as lawns and parks. I would say just calamine lotion."

"See Boss, I told Tony there were bugs in the buggy," as Tim went away to find some calamine lotion.

"Anymore on the deceased, Duks?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually, he too, had a few bites on the legs, but still not so many as Tim, which makes me think, he was walking through the woods, moving."

"Thank you Ducky, I think we got the answer," as Gibbs made his way back up to the bull pen.

-oOo-

"But it is more fun to talk with someone who doesn't use long, difficult words, but rather short, easy words like "What about lunch?" he heard Tony say to Kate, as he rounded the corner.

"Is that all you ever think about, your stomach? And sex?" as she saw the glint in his eye. "Gibbs, Tony is being annoying again, and I am beyond caring."

"Some people care too much. I think it's called love," Gibbs replied smiling, "Just no #rule12."

"That is just so gross," Kate replied, "The whole idea."

"But, you could always ask yourself, when you wake up in the morning Kate, what's for breakfast? And then ask yourself what going to happen exciting, today."

"Yes Tony, for you both work and food are about as exciting as you will get with me," Kate answered not seeing Tm appear from the elevator.

"Anyone for a donut? They are fresh."

"Ooohhhhhhhhhhh" Kate screamed walking away back to her desk.

"What's eating her?" Tim now enquired.

"Don't ask, but hey Boss what were you going to say?" Tony asked, now munching on the donut.

"It was something Ducky said. Tim helped."

"The Probie helped the Doc? Must be a first," Tony answered getting a slap on the head.

"Yes, it was the bites, Ducky said he must have got them walking through the woods. So….."

"So Saddler walked back up the hill, after speaking to Eric and must have missed Harry, and you saying he started the ride himself. Then jumped in while moving and slipped and cracked his head on the siding and so drowned?" Tim enquired.

"I think so, but did you find out if it is possible to do, to set the ride in mode and then jump in?

"The manager said it could have been but you would need to be very fit, supple," Kate answered from her desk.

"So first thing tomorrow we go back to the park and tell the manager our findings."

"Where are you going now Boss?" Tim enquired.

"Coffee," as Gibbs now walked away.

-oOo-

Next morning early, the four made their way back to the Park in one car. Tony as always, was hungry, having slept in and had grabbed a snack on the way; his stomach was making gurgling and burping noises.

"Oi Tony where are your manners?" Kate shouted from the front passenger seat.

"I don't know, but I bet they're having more fun than I am right now," came the reply, as Tony again burped.

"Think I'm going to be sick," Tim announced.

"Gibbs, please can you tell the children to stop being so childish or I will have to slap them. And how can Tim be feeling sick he hasn't eaten anything or done anything yet. He has done nothing today," Kate whined.

"Hey, people say nothing is impossible, but I do nothing every day," Tony answered laughing at the back of Kate's head.

"Oi, shut it, we are almost there and yes Tony if you are sick you clean the car, and Tim there are bags in the back pocket now can we get there in silence," as Gibbs put his foot to the metal and the car sped away. All that was heard was a burp.

-oOo-

At the Park the four alighted the vehicle, and Gibbs marched to the manager's office.

"Need to ask a question. Would it be possible for someone to set Le Scoot in motion and then jump in the ride?" Gibbs asked.

"I suppose it could be possible, but very, very dangerous. You think David did manage to set the machine in motion, and then try to jump into the ride?" the manager asked of the team.

"It is the only thing we can think of. My ME just said blunt force trauma and also he had insect bites on his legs. We think Saddler walked back up to Le Scoot, and just wanted to try the ride," Gibbs replied. "We think, it is just an unfortunate accident. Death by misadventure, as my ME so politely put it."

"If that is the case I need to seriously look at security and get dead man's handles on the system. But is there any way I can repay you. I know with Halloween and then Christmas coming up and we will have some good shows on. What if I give your team some free passes for the festive season? How many would you like?"

"Thank you but I think seven passes will suffice," Gibbs now answered shaking the man's hand.

"If you just see my secretary," the manager now replied as he sat down and carried on with his paperwork.

Gibbs collected the vouchers and they made their way back to car.

Epilogue

And so it came to pass that the months leading up to Christmas went quickly in and before Gibbs and the team knew, it was the week before. They had pulled the short straw and were on call so the weekend before Christmas, they, that would be Tony, Tim, Kate, Abby, Dr Mallard and Jimmy and of course Gibbs, assembled at the parking lot of the Navy Yard and climbed into 3 cars, the travelling arrangements argued about as usual, who was driving who. As usual Gibbs won and he and Kate zoomed off, followed by Dr Mallard and Jimmy, with Tony, Tim and Abby in the third car.

When they arrived at the complex they discovered that some of the rides had been renamed for the festive period and that some of the facilities also changed. But collecting their maps of the Christmas layout they, proceeded into the park.  
Gibbs was trying not to feel out of place and all Ducky wanted was a nice cup of English tea. So giving the team the tickets, Gibbs and Ducky began to do the civilised tour of the drinking dens, starting with Grogans's Pub in Ireland, followed by Cobblestone Ale & Spirits, in Merry England. Gibbs knew he could rely on Tony to drive them home.

As, they sat in the Cobblestone, the roaring fire, giving off a heat. Ducky sipping his English tea, and Gibbs a glass of whisky. They hoped the rest of the team were having a fabulous time. It may be Christmas, but death knows no time. The two just hoped they would have a quiet uneventful time.

The End.


End file.
